narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gunbai
Scythe? Where does it show the chain connecting to the scythe? After the battle against the Hashirama Senju, he Madara can be seen with the fan, and the chain is not connected to anything... it's possible it was cut during the battle, but still. - SimAnt 06:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and earlier pictures show the chain and no scythe at all. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) How about just creating a soft redirect for this page, like all other minor weapons, such as the flail? Yatanogarasu 06:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use In Generations, Madara used his Gunbai to create gusts of wind to blow away enemies and as a defensive tool to block attacks. Should we mention this in the article even though it is non-canonical?--Chimoshi (talk) 16:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Game information is not usually chronicled outside of game articles. But as it is that it's a war far, I don't think it'd be used for any other purpose.--Cerez365™ 16:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) War fans historically are used for signalling troops, and blocking and striking at close quarters. This fans ability to create large gusts is unique and I believe we should add this to the trivia section. :I should have probably been more clear... Temari who is the only other named user of a war fan in the series uses it for the same purpose, it's nothing new. Obviously war fans would not have the same real-life use as summoning up gusts of wind.--Cerez365™ 13:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Pic Have we got a better picture where half of it isnt hidden behind someones back? Kotoamatsukami (talk) 19:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistent Color I noticed in the manga colored image of Madara with the fan that the fan is orange, but in the manga colored image of Tobi with the fan it is instead purple. Is this an error, or a case of extreme lighting, or some other color effecting status? Diamonddeath (talk) 09:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :When Tobi said the gunbai was Madara's he did not necessarily mean that it was the one he had however many years ago. He could have just as easily meant that this was Madara's weapon of choice, so he gave it to him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) It was clearly his, ever heard of this? Obito/Tobi simply dyed it to his tastes--Elveonora (talk) 15:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : For once, I gotta agree with Elveonora on this one. Its obvious they were the same gunbai. Obito calls it Madara's gunbai. "This is yours after all" in no way implies that it was Madara's preferred weapon. If that were the case, he'd have said something along the lines of "Here. You prefer this type of weapon anyways". A simple trivia note to illustrate the inconsistencies would suffice. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Sweet heavens, I thought such thing couldn't ever happen :P It's surely the original fan of Madara, why it's so hard to believe it was painted, Cerez? We can always ask our local Japanese-translating buddies if something for a confirmation--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just find it difficult to call something like this an inconsistency and chalk it up to Tobi painting over the fan, for what reason? Unless he's that fashion conscious. Any way, if the majority believes this to be so, fa be it from me to stop you guys, I will however, ask that nothing outside of what was said in the article be mentioned there, such as paint.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito haz a good fashion sense, like designing various masks, modifying paths of pain to match his eyes, —wearing a hag and stuff. Again, all we need is a correct translation--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC)